Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: La vida de los Jaeger nunca había sido similar a la de un cuento de hadas, y haber dejado entrar a los Ackerman tal vez haya sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que pudo pasarles. #EreRi y Riren #Grisha x Kuchel #Hermandad #Uso de Drogas #Angst #Adolescentes siendo adolescentes #Fluff #Lemon #Violencia #Punk Eren #Punk Levi #Tensión Sexual #Celos #Primera vez #Contenido Sexual #R18
1. The hardest part of letting go

**Holis. Decidí hacer un "disclaimer" y/o resumen, o como cuerno quieran llamarle, así tienen un mejor panorama de qué temas se van a tocar en este fic. En cuanto a relaciones de pareja, esto va a ser principalmente Ereri/Riren (sí, ambos se van a dar mutuamente). Va a haber angst pero nada terrible como para que se arrepientan de leerlo. Lemon, aunque más adelante. Tensión sexual y mucha, hehe. Y voy a hacer muchas referencias a bandas y canciones, y marihuana (?). Me parece necesario aclarar algo, también. Nada de esto está basado en algo real, al menos no que yo sepa. En cuanto a mención de drogas, no las apruebo, y no les recomiendo usarlas (duh), pero me resulta atractivo leer fics con temáticas en donde las incluyan, así que van a ver bastante de eso. En resumen, lean y disfruten, voy a hacerles la historia lo más entretenida posible :)**

* * *

 **The hardest part of letting go.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I learnt long ago if you love someone  
You have to let it go, let it go, let it go  
The hardest part of letting go  
Is saying goodbye, goodbye, goodbye _

**.**

 **.**

Decir que ambos Jaeger, tanto Grisha como su hijo, Eren, quedaron devastados y totalmente destruidos tras la muerte de Carla, es una obviedad. Eren, sobre todo, quien se adentraba a la conflictiva edad de los diecisiete. Su humor de por sí no era positivo -aunque eso era normal en un adolescente-, pero después de ese llamado que él mismo contestó, todo su mundo se vino abajo, y la poca luz que podía llegar a haber en sus días, se fue por completo.

No había sido justa. ¿Qué muerte la es, de todos modos? Pero que Carla Jaeger, quien siempre fue de esas personas por las que uno sonríe de tan sólo ver, haya sido arrebatada de su propia vida de semejante manera, era simplemente… siniestro.

Había noches en las que Eren se despertaba de sus pesadillas creyendo que todo había sido parte de un mal sueño, hasta que oía los lamentos de su padre, provenientes de su habitación, y todo se hacía carne nuevamente, confirmando que no, no estaba soñando. Su madre no estaba y no iba a volver, y todo por culpa de un maldito que manejaba ebrio, siendo Carla la víctima del accidente que el cerdo provocó. Ella murió en el acto, los médicos dijeron, y el conductor a los pocos minutos. Eren no sabía qué quería más, si haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre, o haber molido a golpes al hijo de puta antes de que partiera.

La convivencia fue difícil rozando lo imposible. Grisha estaba en un estado deplorable. Decía que no merecía ni comer. Creía que parte de la culpa de que ella no estuviese más, era de nadie más que él. Ya no se afeitaba y apenas sí se bañaba, Eren no soportaba más su mierda.

Armin y Mikasa eran amigos enviados del cielo, y si bien desde críos estuvieron al lado de Eren, nunca lo acompañaron tanto como después del accidente. Eren no lo reconocía en voz alta, pero sentía, _sabía,_ que si no era por ese par, probablemente estaría igual que su padre.

A diferencia de Grisha, Eren no abandonó sus responsabilidades, de hecho, ir a clases era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenía medianamente en pie. Trataba de prestar atención y terminar ese martirio cuanto antes. Cuatro meses más y adiós escuela.

Fue en marzo del año siguiente, días antes de su cumpleaños, que Eren decidió que estaba completamente harto de la actitud de su padre, así que hizo una llamada. Hannes, sorprendido pero feliz de oír la voz del hijo de su colega, aceptó ayudar.

Costó arrastrar el trasero de Grisha hasta el hospital Saint Sina, pero lo lograron. Constó de varias horas de charla por parte de Hannes y otras varias más para acicalar al hombre y que dejase de lucir como un total vagabundo.

Hannes estaba agradecido de la iniciativa de Eren. Grisha se había alejado tanto por hacer su duelo, que llegó a volverse violento con sus propios colegas y amigos, aislándose cada vez más, haciendo que relacionarse fuera imposible. Por eso es que, cuando el Dr. Jaeger volvió a pisar Saint Sina, todos se vieron algo desorientados. Claro que eso no quitaba que sus más cercanos conocidos fueran a saludarlo amablemente, evitando darle el pésame ya que sabían cuán afectado había quedado tras la muerte de su esposa. Grisha era un excelente doctor -el mejor-, y sería bienvenido sin importar qué ni cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado de su ausencia.

La primera semana le resultó extraña, pero si era completamente honesto, le sirvió para distraerse. Había olvidado cuánto amaba su trabajo, y lo hacía con pasión. Salvar vidas era su pasión, por eso es que se lamentaba, sin poder evitarlo, que su Carla ya no estuviese a su lado. No pudo salvarla, y se enteró de su muerte después de atender a un paciente, llegando así demasiado tarde.

Habían pasado ocho meses del fallecimiento de su esposa, y desde entonces juró estar de luto hasta el día de su propia muerte. Pero Grisha no contaba con lo que estaba por pasarle luego de volver al hospital. Por eso, cuando la vio, no supo si lo que sintió en su estómago fueron mariposas o punzadas llenas de culpa.

Se veía frágil, pura, pero algo en sus cansados ojos le decía a gritos que era fuerte, luchadora, que merecía la pena el intento. Eran hermosos ojos grises, y se veían amables, y su pálida piel contrarrestaba ese azabache y largo pelo suyo, logrando que encontrarle un defecto le fuese imposible.

Su nombre era Kuchel, y recordaba cómo Hannes la había mencionado en el paso de los días, diciéndole que cuando ella volviese de sus vacaciones, la conocería, ya que trabajaría con él como su ayudante.

Grisha trató de pensar en lo poco romántico que era sentir atracción por otra mujer no habiendo pasado ni un año de la muerte de su esposa, pero le fue cada vez más difícil, ya que Kuchel no sólo era una mujer hermosa y grácil, sino que buena, y fue consciente de eso a medida que compartían más y más tiempo juntos.

El hombre trató de repetirse que no era nada grave, que a todos les gustaba Kuchel porque era agradable y nada más que eso, pero se dio cuenta qué tan jodido estaba cuando llegó temprano una mañana, más temprano de lo usual, y la vio en su box colocándose el ambo verde.

Siempre la había visto en él, nunca conociendo qué ropas llevaba debajo, o visto su cuerpo, y encontrarse con la mujer en una simple musculosa negra cuyo escote revelaba unas finas pero pronunciadas clavículas, fue demasiado para él, resultándole imposible quitar sus verdes ojos de ellas. Si bien no era nada reveladora, delimitaba grácilmente las curvas de su proporcionado cuerpo en detalle. La mirada en los ojos de Grisha fue captada por ella, y trató de obviar la incomodidad del momento trayendo el tema de un paciente y así distrayendo al hombre. Kuchel conocía la historia de Grisha, y estaba al tanto de la muerte de su difunta esposa y de cuán poco tiempo había pasado de aquello. Pero eso no anulaba el sentimiento de admiración que sentía por él, y al darse cuenta que esos sentimientos eran bien recibidos, algo en esa tensión, en esa imposibilidad, cambió.

No hubo tiempo para sonrisas o contacto inocente, o mismo un jugueteo. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer perder tiempo flirteando. Grisha no estaba de humor para eso, y Kuchel lo entendía, pero entendía también que contra los sentimientos y el deseo no se puede pelear. Por eso, a los días de ese incómodo y revelador encuentro, ambos adultos decidieron arrojar la moral y ética por la ventana.

Kuchel dijo que estaba bien ir a su departamento, que su hijo estaba pasando el fin de semana en la casa de un amigo y nadie los interrumpiría. Así fue, y ni bien alguno de los dos cerró la puerta, Kuchel estaba siendo presionada contra la misma, viéndose devorada no sólo por esos verdes y filosos ojos, sino por la boca del hombre.

No llegaron al cuarto. No la primera vez, al menos. La mujer juró nunca haberse sentido tan viva, y Grisha sólo podía pensar que si algo de pasión quedaba dentro de sus venas, era gracias a ella que la había encontrado.

Todo fue muy desordenado, y para cuando acordaron que ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo una cuarta vez, se dispusieron a desfallecer en las sudadas sábanas, todavía desnudos y algo sucios por las actividades llevadas a cabo.

Grisha encontró por demás adorable el que Kuchel se ofreciese a hacer té mientras esperaban a que se calentase la cena, la cual no era nada elegante, tan sólo sobras de pollo al horno del día anterior. Comieron en silencio, pero intercambiando sutiles sonrisas y apretones de mano por debajo de la mesa. Decidieron no mencionar que en efecto estaban yendo rápido. Habían pasado no más de unas pocas semanas de que se conocieron, pero estar juntos se sentía -de una manera extraña pero acertada-, correcto.

Los siguientes días consistieron en eso. Encuentros en el apartamento de la mujer o en algún motel del centro. No podían arriesgarse a ser vistos en el hospital, así que todo tipo de demostración pública de afecto quedaba fuera del cuadro. Pero Grisha no estaba del todo conforme, y al parecer, cuando le dijo a Kuchel que no quería mantener su relación en secreto por mucho más tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella tampoco lo deseaba. Un alivio afloró en su jovial rostro, diciéndole que tal vez estaban tomando la decisión correcta. Ambos acordaron que lo mejor era empezar por conocer al hijo del otro, sin exponerse de momento en el hospital, ya que podrían hacerlo más adelante.

Cuando Grisha le confesó a su hijo que hacía un mes se estaba viendo con una mujer, Eren dejó de hablarle por una semana entera. El hombre no se sorprendió. Suponía que esa iba a ser la reacción que iba a obtener del adolescente, así que decidió esperar a que las aguas se calmasen para retomar la charla y, esperanzadamente, llevar a cabo la presentación.

Eren le contó a sus mejores amigos que su padre estaba viendo a una tipa, y Mikasa remarcó que probablemente ese era el motivo por el que a su padre se lo veía un poco más animado últimamente. Armin le sugirió respetar la decisión de Grisha de estar con alguien, y Eren no quería aceptar ese tipo de consejos, menos de su amigo. Pero Armin le recordó cómo esa vez cuando eran pequeños Titán murió de cáncer y Eren a la semana había adoptado otro gato. Le explicó que el amor que su padre sintió por su madre probablemente nunca se vaya, pero que eso no significaba que no podía querer a otra persona, y cuando esa persona aparece, esa persona _especial_ aparece, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, y esperar no tiene sentido, mucho menos negarlo.

Eren terminó cediendo y, cabizbajo, fue hasta donde su padre.

Le pidió disculpas por reaccionar de ese modo, por haber sido tan egoísta, y Grisha se sintió mal porque su hijo era en efecto el vivo recuerdo de Carla. Por eso cuando Eren vio a su padre llorar en frente suyo, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo. Grisha devolvió el abrazo con las mismas ganas, y sin dejar de estrujarlo y entre sollozos, le dijo que jamás iba a dejar de amarla y mucho menos iba a olvidarla, y que nunca podría ser reemplazada por nadie porque Carla era única. Para Eren fue imposible no empezar a llorar también, uniéndosele a su padre, quien le decía que lo único que le estaba pidiendo era una oportunidad. Eren asintió deseando que su realidad fuese otra, pero como no la era, optaría por hacer lo correcto.

Grisha habló con Kuchel ese mismo día, informándole que su hijo estaba listo, que si el suyo también lo deseaba, podían ponerle fecha al encuentro.

Kuchel lo habló con su hijo, entonces. Levi pareció no inmutarse, aunque esa no era una característica extraña en el chico. Sin embargo, él nunca había dejado de cuidar a su madre, y ciertamente no empezaría ahora, por lo que aceptó ir a conocer al hombre con el que había empezado a salir; y a su hijo, también.

Tres días después y había llegado el sábado, día que tanto Kuchel como Grisha tenían libre -a menos que surgiese una emergencia grave, claro-. Grisha saludó a la azabache con un beso cálido en la mejilla, sabiendo de antemano que un contacto más íntimo podría llegar a incomodar al hijo de la mujer. Este apareció por detrás, sorprendiendo a Grisha gratamente, ya que era una copia de su madre; mismos ojos, mismo cabello, misma piel. No pudo evitar decirle en voz alta que su Eren era igual a su madre, al igual que Levi era igual a ella. Levi hizo fuerza para no rodar los ojos ante ese último comentario.

Eren bajó de su cuarto cuando oyó a su padre decirle que se apure, que había dos personas que quería presentarle. Ya algo mentalizado, el adolescente trató de mostrarse lo más relajado posible, repitiéndose de antemano que debía pretender en el caso de que la mujer fuese un completo dolor de muelas. Pero sus pensamientos negativos se vieron derrumbados cuando la vio sola, creyendo no ser observada por nadie, y mirando con detalle una foto familiar que se posaba sobre el hogar, en donde estaban Grisha, Carla, y Eren de bebé escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su madre. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la sonrisa sincera y maternal que se le dibujó en el rostro a la mujer, admirando el recuerdo desde lejos, sin tocar.

Saludando cordialmente con un "buenas tardes", llamó la atención de la curiosa azabache, logrando asustarla por completo, y dejando así caer una caja de repostería que llevaba en sus manos, con una tarta de manzana que ella misma había horneado. Eren abrió la boca apenado y listo para disculparse, corriendo hasta llegar al lugar del accidente, recogiendo con algo de culpa el contenido que estaba seguramente deshecho. Le pidió perdón mientras extendía sus manos con la caja, lamentándose por haber arruinado lo que sea que llevaba dentro, pero la mujer negó con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, diciendo que apostaba que la tarta todavía servía.

Eren quedó encantado. La mujer era ciertamente hermosa y parecía humilde, lejos de ser una amenaza. Se presentaron más formalmente, olvidando el pequeño accidente de la tarta en el suelo.

 _-Tu padre mencionó que eres igual a tu mamá._

 _Eres_. No " _eras_ ".

Eren quiso reír y llorar y sonreír a la vez, una mezcla de emociones invadiendo su rostro. Tan sólo asintió tímido, mirando la foto que previamente Kuchel estaba observando, para luego captar cómo esa sonrisa crecía en su bello rostro.

Pasaron al comedor, donde Grisha los llamó avisándoles que la mesa estaba servida y que podían ir tomando asiento.

Si Eren creyó que la mujer era hermosa, sus ideales de belleza alcanzaron niveles que no creía existentes al ver a su hijo.

Levi, por su parte, se lo quedó mirando con su usual cara de aburrimiento, extendiendo su mano y cabeceando a modo de saludo. Eren trató de no mirarlo demasiado durante el almuerzo -fallando-, y notó que Levi estaba haciendo lo mismo.

A la hora del postre, Grisha se levantó para ir a buscar la tarta que Kuchel había hecho, y al ver que no estaba tan destrozada, ella rió diciendo que al fin y al cabo seguía pareciendo una tarta. Y Eren no quiso admitir que estaba enamorándose de esa risa tan llena de vida, y se preguntó si la risa de Levi era tan o más encantadora que la de su madre, y se encontró con deseo de averiguarlo, e inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron hasta la figura del chico para toparse con este mirándolo. Eren sonrió, y sonrió más al ver que Levi se sonrojaba furiosamente y quitaba su mirada de la de él.

Un llamado no tan inesperado interrumpió casi el final del postre, Grisha excusándose diciendo que era del hospital. Para cuando volvió a la mesa, los tres estaban expectantes.

Un paciente que estaba en muy malas condiciones con un cuadro clínico drástico había sufrido un infarto y requerían la presencia del Dr. Jaeger. Naturalmente Kuchel se levantó para acompañarlo, pero entonces recordó que en unas horas Levi debía ir a la casa de un amigo suyo para terminar asuntos escolares. Levi mencionó que podía tomarse el autobús, que no había problema, pero Kuchel no quería hacer todo a los apurones.

 _-Yo te llevaré en mi moto._

Kuchel no estaba del todo convencida, pero Grisha se acercó a ella asegurándole que Eren era más que prudente, sobre todo después del accidente que había acabado con la vida de su madre hacía casi diez meses atrás.

Levi pareció desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros pero asintiendo luego ante la propuesta del adolescente mayor por apenas un año.

Ambos adultos se fueron a los minutos, cada uno diciéndole a su respectivo hijo que anduviese con cuidado.

 _-¿Crees que hablen de lo bien que salió todo camino al hospital?_

Levi tuvo que observar a Eren, no muy seguro de haber oído bien.

- _Probablemente_.-Comentó el chico sin salir de su asombro.- _Pensé que no hablabas._

Aunque eso era mentira. Eren hablaba, y había estado hablando durante el almuerzo, sólo que no con él.

- _Hablo_.-La semi-sonrisa en el rostro de Eren fue vista por el azabache, haciéndolo consciente de que ambos adolescentes estaban solos.- _Ya te cansarás de escucharme._

¿Y eso había sido un… _flirteo_?

 _-Por cierto, Levi, ¿debes irte ya, o tienes algo de tiempo?_

 _-Eso depende_.-Contestó el menor con algo de dudas y tratando de camuflar el temblor en su voz _.-¿Tiempo para qué? Debo terminar un informe para el lunes._

 _-Bien. No tomará mucho._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Si buscan incesto, NO van a encontrarlo en este fic. Los tags puede que den a entender eso y sea algo ambiguo, pero en algún momento va a hacer sentido.**

 ***No sé ustedes pero yo shipeo el Grisha x Kuchel, y fuerte.**

 ***Otra cosa, este fic va a tener bastantes referencias de canciones (como suelo poner en mis fics).** **Canción: The hardest part of letting go, Megadeth. Es triste, I guess.**

 ***Por si se preguntan edades, Carla muere a mediados de agosto, Eren teniendo diecisiete. Cuando pasa casi un año es que conoce a Levi quien tiene para ese entonces diecisiete, haciéndolo casi un año menor que Eren, quien ya alcanzó los dieciocho.**

 ***Favoritos, follows, y reviews son apreciados :)**


	2. Call me

**Disclaimer : Las aclaraciones de ciertas palabras (las cuales están marcadas con *) están abajo del todo. Viva el Ereri/Riren, vieja.**

* * *

 **Call me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cover me with kisses, baby_

 _Cover me with love_

 _Roll me in designer sheets_

 _I´ll never get enough_

 _Emotions come, I don´t know why_

 _Cover up love´s alibi_

 _¡Call me!_

 **.**

 **.**

Levi observó la casa-no, _mansión_ , de los Jaeger con detenimiento. Sabía por propia experiencia que prejuzgar no lo llevaría a ningún lado, y aunque el lugar era enorme y decía a gritos "ricachones pretenciosos", no iba a etiquetar a Eren de antemano. Si el azabache era honesto, lo que menos parecía el hijo del actual novio de su madre, era un "ricachón pretencioso". Bueno, tal vez _sí_ era ricachón, pero eso no quitaba el que Eren fue más que respetuoso y humilde desde el momento en que se saludaron, y aunque intercambiaron pocas palabras, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la compañía del castaño.

Subieron las escaleras, Levi sintiéndose por demás tentado de deslizar su mano por el barandal que parecía ser de roble puro. Probablemente cualquier otra persona se hubiera sentido intimidada al estar rodeada de tanto lujo, pero al azabache el lujo le valía verga, y aunque siempre fue de no tener filtros en cuanto a decir lo que pensaba, algo le hacía mantener su boca cerrada y su acidez fuera del alcance de los oídos de Eren.

 _-¿Thrasher?*-_ Preguntó deteniendo sus ojos en la remera de Megadeth que llevaba Levi. Este sintió ganas de sonreír en ese momento. Agradeció el no haberlo llamado snob de entrada, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente Eren lo hubiese puesto en su lugar con meras palabras. No vivir usando cuero o camisetas de bandas no quiere decir que no las escuches.

 _-En realidad soy más del heavy, aunque el thrash es uno de los subgéneros que más escucho._

El chico tan solo asintió, acompañando el movimiento de cabeza con un sonido de afirmación.- _Igual yo. Por cierto, tu tatuaje de Eddie está muy bueno. ¿Te lo tatuó algún artista del ambiente?_

Esta vez Levi dejó que su sonrisa asomara levemente mientras miraba el tatuaje de su pantorrilla que dejaba ver su bermuda de jean.- _Nah, aunque debería serlo. Me lo hizo una amiga. En realidad, nos hicimos amigos después de que me tatuase._

 _-Me imagino que te lo cobró barato entonces.-_ Intentó bromear, suspirando al ver que fallaba, ya que el rostro de Levi se veía aburrido nuevamente, seguro debido a su sentido del humor.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, y sin tener más camino que recorrer, Eren se detuvo tras una puerta roja, abriéndola después de asegurarse de que su invitado siguiese detrás suyo.

Como las otras habitaciones que Levi había visto, esta era igual de grande. Las paredes eran de un color borravino, y por suelo tenía un parqué negro algo maltratado. Levi sintió cómo su mandíbula se abría desmesuradamente, ya ni le importaba gesticular de manera exagerada frente a Eren. Esto… definitivamente lo ameritaba.

Se detuvo primero a observar lo que de lejos parecía ser una biblioteca gigante, mas en realidad eran cientos de repisas repletas de dvd's. Todo estaba dividido por secciones. Era prácticamente metal y rock, pero cada género tenía sus respectivos subgéneros, logrando sorprender a Levi el que hubiese más de los que él juraba conocer.

Embobado, y olvidándose por completo de la presencia del chico Jaeger, se acercó a un mueble que estaba separado de las repisas. En él había una escultura tamaño escala de Vic Rattlehead* alzando sus brazos y enseñando el dedo medio. Era perfecta, y sus ganas de tocarlas le ganaron. Afortunadamente nadie lo detuvo, y fue ahí que creyó que estar bien económicamente no tenía por qué ser algo de qué avergonzarse.

- _Así que… ¿asumo que te gusta?_

 _-Mocoso, asumes bien_.-Eren rió ante el sobrenombre, acercándose más al centro de la habitación. Se detuvo en un estante que pasaba la cabeza del azabache por casi medio metro, y tomó una caja forrada en cuero con varios parches de bandas cocidos en ella. La presentó de manera tal que quedase enfrentada a Levi, y para cuando este le prestó atención, fue que la abrió. Infinidad de púas yacían dentro, y Levi creyó que así se sentía estar en Disney, pero para un inadaptado punk metalero.

 _-¿Cómo mierda es que tienes tantas?_

Eren se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque sabía que para Levi tal vez sí era una verdadera conmoción, más cuando las púas sí pertenecieron a los músicos. A diferencia de los suvenires de muchos "metaleros", estas púas eran 100% originales, no compradas. _-Fui a muchos conciertos. Siempre voy a campo, delante de todo, donde ves la verdadera magia. Si estás ahí, es difícil que no consigas al menos una.-_ Comentó el castaño con emoción en su voz.- _Tengo muñequeras también y un par de palillos._

Levi asintió tratando de hacer a un lado la envidia generada. Sus únicos suvenires eran tickets de los conciertos a los que asistió, los cuales no eran muchos. Eren… Eren tenía un altar de sus bandas favoritas, y Levi nunca iba a tener la mitad de lo que el chico tenía.

 _-¿Escuchaste lo nuevo de Maiden?_

Saliendo de su ensoñación, grises irises chocaron con unos verdes, y tras reformular en su mente la pregunta que le había hecho, respondió _.-¿The Book Of Souls?-_ Preguntó sin darle tiempo a Eren para responder.- _Sí. A penas salió me lo bajé. No tuve tiempo de comprarlo porque justo nos estábamos acomodando al nuevo apartamento con mamá, y ahora no ando con mucho dinero encima, es que todavía no conseguí trabajo, pero lo escuché y me gustó. Todo lo que hace Bruce es genial.-_ Eren asintió acordando con el azabache. No por nada Bruce Dickinson era su músico predilecto.

 _-Tienes buenos gustos._

Levi rió ante ese comentario _.-¿_ _ **Yo**_ _tengo buenos gustos?_ _Tú eres el que tiene colecciones de las mejores bandas, ¿y yo soy el que tiene buenos gustos?_

 _-Bueno, te gustan, tengas o no colecciones no quiere decir que no te gusten_.-Eren tenía un punto, y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, y Levi se sintió más pobre que nunca, aunque evadió el tema para preguntarle si el cuarto era suyo o si lo compartía con su padre.

 _-Esta era mi habitación, pero de a poco la fui llenando de pósters y cd's y no me quedó espacio ni para mi cama, así que se transformó en el cuarto de música, aunque yo no toque ni el triángulo._ -Agregó sonriendo y sacándole lo que parecía ser una sonrisa también al azabache.- _Mi cuarto está al lado, ahí sólo tengo mi cama, mi escritorio y mi closet, pero la verdad es que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí._

 _-Créeme que te creo._

Los adolescentes hablaron por un largo rato, contándose cuáles eran las bandas favoritas de cada uno. Coincidieron en muchas, y eso pareció hacer que el paso más grande para entablar una posible relación amistosa fuese exitosamente traspasado. A Eren le hacía gracia el humor ácido y oscuro de Levi, mientras que Levi encontró bastante genial el que el chico pudiese soportarlo, ya que no muchos lo hacían. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, Eren era agradable.

- _Así que, ¿planeas ir al Titan Road?_ -Preguntó Eren con verdadero interés. Armin y Mikasa eran geniales, pero no podía compartir sus gustos musicales con ellos. Sí estaban Jean, Marco, Connie y su novia Sasha, pero no eran amigos con los que trataba a diario, sino que los veía para ir a los conciertos y ya. El Titan Road era un festival de bandas de metal y rock pesado, y cada año se hacía en diferentes lugares de Alemania. Esta vez sería en Bremen, y si podía sumar uno más al grupo, el viaje en moto hasta allá iba a ser más tolerable. De los cinco, Eren era el que siempre viajaba solo, y tener un acompañante no sonaba como una mala idea, todo lo contrario.

 _-Um, oí de él y suena bien, pero se me hace que la entrada va a serme algo inaccesib-_

Eren no lo dejó terminar, haciendo un ademán y hablando por encima suyo.- _Yo puedo conseguir entradas. Si ese es el único problema, entonces no debes preocuparte._

Levi parecía estar pensando en la propuesta. No que no quisiese ir, pero acababa de conocer a Eren, y aunque aparentaba ir todo más que bien por el momento, no sabía si tomar decisiones apuradas era algo tan inteligente. Pero Levi era un inadaptado, después de todo, y si Eren le estaba ofreciendo una entrada gratis para ver a las mejores bandas, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Así que asintió, ganándose una cálida sonrisa por parte del castaño.

- _Viene Maiden a presentar su nuevo álbum, así que no te arrepentirás. ¿Alguna vez los viste?_

Levi negó, explicándole que, dos años atrás, cuando todavía vivía en Francia y Iron Maiden dio un concierto ahí, él no pudo ir a pesar de tener su entrada en mano. Este pudo ver la confusión en la cara del castaño, y pasó a explicarle el motivo de su inasistencia.

 _-Fue para fin de Enero que tenían fecha. Mi mamá me había regalado un dinero por mi cumpleaños, y no dudé en sacar la entrada a los días. Todo iba bien hasta que Lily, mi perra, empezó con vómitos. Al principio creímos que era la comida, así que la cambiamos por una marca mejor, pero el problema seguía y decidimos llevarla a su veterinaria de siempre_.-Eren escuchaba atento, asumiendo lo peor de antemano, y no le importaba demostrar sus emociones en su rostro, cosa que Levi no iba a admitir le parecía adorable. Nope.

- _Lo primero que le sugerí a la veterinaria fue que le hiciese una ecografía ya que su vómito era de un color amarillo, y la verdad es que me preocupaba bastante. Pero ella dijo que no era necesario, que si vomitaba bilis era debido a una pancreatitis y que debíamos medicarla de inmediato._ -Levi suspiró, deteniéndose un momento y recordando lo horrible que fue para él y su madre pasar por todo eso. Y para la pobre Lily, por supuesto. Eren le tocó levemente el antebrazo para alentarlo a seguir, y eso pareció hacer el truco.

 _-No sólo tuvimos que darle varios remedios para la supuesta pancreatitis, los cuales eran jodidamente caros, sin contar el costo de cada cita a la veterinaria. Sino que, como no se curaba ni con toda la puta medicación, y seguía vomitando y perdiendo masa muscular, tuvimos que alimentarla vía suero. Tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo de medio tiempo para quedarme con ella ya que mi mamá no podía renunciar al suyo. Eran días y noches con Lily a upa dándole suero. Pasaron dos semanas y no había mejoras, y no sólo eso, sino que al pincharle tanto las venas, estas se le terminaron debilitando al punto de volverse inservibles. Lily ya no aguantaba más suero por intravenosa, aunque lo necesitaba porque ni siquiera agua podía ingerir sin vomitar, así que tuve que empezar a dárselo de forma intramuscular. Créeme que era un dolor de huevos verla sufrir así, pero no había otro remedio, y cuando le recriminamos a la veterinaria que la medicación no le estaba haciendo efecto, esta dijo que, entonces, lo que mi perra tenía era un tumor._

Eren cada vez se tensaba más, y Levi podía verlo con claridad, por lo que decidió apresurar su relato y ahorrarle una posible diarrea al adolescente.- _Faltaban días para el concierto, y Lily ya no toleraba el suero de ninguna manera. Cuando llegó la noche, decidí no ir. Iba a sentirme una mierda si hubiese estado divirtiéndome mientras ella moría, así que me quedé, esperando lo peor. A la madrugada me levanté para chequear cómo estaba, y vi que apenas sí respiraba. Eren, si hubiese tenido algo para dormirla en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho, porque era sentir un puto puñal en la yugular verla así, no aguantaba más._ -Levi decidió evitar contarle cómo su madre se levantó por escucharlo llorar, conteniéndolo y diciéndole que tratase de aguantar un poco más, que tal vez podía ocurrir un milagro _.-El día siguiente teníamos turno con otro veterinario, uno que se dedicaba a hacer ecografías. Íbamos a ir para ver qué tan grande era el supuesto tumor que tenía Lily. La llevamos con cuidado de no moverla mucho ya que todo le dolía. En resumen, el tipo la vio y ni bien encendió el aparato lo vio… Lily tenía un puto corcho metido en el intestino. Todo lo que consumía lo vomitaba porque el corcho bloqueaba el resto del recorrido. Un mes entero tuvo ese jodido corcho, que viajó desde su garganta hasta su intestino.-_ Tomando una última bocanada de aire, finalizó.

 _-Nos consiguió cita con una cirujana en cuestión de horas, ya que si sobrevivía un día más iba a ser de pura suerte. La operación salió bien, y Lily re recuperó enseguida, al día siguiente había vuelto a ser ella. Había bajado veinte kilos, así que puedes imaginar el hambre que tenía pesando sólo diez, más para ser una Labrador._

- _Wow…_ -Fue todo lo que el castaño pudo decir, sintiéndose consciente de la gravedad del asunto.- _O sea… ¿La veterinaria asumió que Lily tenía equis enfermedad y por eso ella estuvo a punto de morir?_ -Levi asintió frunciendo su ceño ante la mención de la tipa _.-¡¿Qué le dijiste?! ¡Eso puede ser denunciado por mala praxis!_

 _-No le dije nada, y tampoco la denunciamos porque iba a ser en vano_.-Eren lo miró incrédulo, esperando otra respuesta por parte del azabache _.-Le pinché las cuatro ruedas de su camioneta y le rayé "asesina" en las puertas y en el capó_.

Eren quiso evitar reír, pero no pudo, soltando así una pequeña carcajada que fue abruptamente interrumpida por él mismo al recordar preguntar algo más.- _Lily… ¿ahora está bien ella?_

Cuando el azabache asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, fue que Eren se relajó notablemente, un torbellino de emociones negativas y positivas atormentándolo de golpe.- _Ahora entiendo por qué no pudiste verlos. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Por cierto, me gustaría conocerla, a Lily… si es que se mudó con ustedes_.-Comentó sonando aliviado y con una suave sonrisa.

- _Claro_.-Fue todo lo que Levi respondió, pero sin sarcasmo. Eren era alguien para conservar, sin dudas.

Justo después de eso, el celular del más chico comenzó a sonar, advirtiendo un nuevo mensaje.

 **"¿Planeas venir?"**

 _-Mierda._

 _-¿Pasó algo?_

Levi negó, no queriendo preocupar más al chico con sus gestos o relatos desagradables.- _Supongo que se me pasó el tiempo. Mi amigo me pregunta si voy a ir. Necesitamos terminar un trabajo grupal y se me hizo algo tarde, así que me voy antes de que decida patearme el culo._

 _-Te llevo_.-Dijo Eren con determinación en su voz. Desde antes le había dicho que lo llevaría a donde fuese que tenía que ir, y no planeaba dejarlo ir solo.

Ganándose una cabeceada no muy segura del más bajo, encaró para la puerta roja, abandonando el cuarto de música que hacía momentos atrás le había robado suspiros a Levi.

Una vez bajadas las escaleras, salieron de la casa para dirigirse al garaje que tenían justo al lado, Eren abriéndolo con portero electrónico. Ahora, Levi no era un experto en motos, pero conoció la obra de arte que Eren tenía por vehículo de inmediato.

 _-Esto… ¿esto es tuyo?-_ Preguntó Levi inspeccionando la Ducati Monster 821. Si su colección de cd´s lo había dejado sin habla, esto se llevaba el premio mayor.

 _-Sí. Fue un regalo de mis padres cuando cumplí dieciséis.-_ Mencionó como si de poco se tratase.- _Dejé de usarla cuando a mi madre la mataron, hace meses la volví a agarrar._

Levi tragó saliva, no queriendo escavar terrenos peligrosos. La muerte de la madre de Eren era un tema más delicado que el accidente que tuvo Lily, y no quería sonar entrometido o sacar viejos fantasmas del baúl de los recuerdos, no aun, por lo menos, por lo que cambió de tema radicalmente, no sin antes expresar sus sentimientos.

- _Siento lo de tu madre._ -Eren se limitó a hacer una mueca que era entre una sonrisa estrangulada y un gesto lleno de odio.- _Es hermosa, la mantienes muy bien._

- _Cuido lo que es mío, así que es natural que la mantenga bien.-_ Respondió sonando tal vez más cortante de lo que deseaba sonar, mas dándose cuenta enseguida.- _Um, lo siento… es que…_

Levi negó cerrando sus ojos, haciéndole entender a Eren que no tenía que explicarle nada. Si se ponía en su lugar, y no lo deseaba, podía comprender la ira que había dejado salir. Después de todo Kuchel era todo para Levi, e imaginar el resto de su vida sin su madre le era imposible. Eren le resultaba admirable _.-¿Vamos? Te guío en el camino._

Eren accedió, tomando el casco del manubrio y el del asiento para entregarle uno a Levi y el otro ponérselo él. Ambos eran de color negro mate y del mismo tamaño, y con el ajuste correcto cualquiera le iría bien a los dos. Eren subió primero siguiéndole el azabache, quien optó por aferrarse de la parte trasera de la moto, ya que tocar a Eren era algo que por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso.

Salieron del garaje y Eren lo volvió a cerrar con el mismo portero electrónico, para después girar la moto y salir de la casa atravesando el jardín delantero el cual tenía un camino para entrar autos, terminando en la reja que se abría con otro portero electrónico.

Levi le indicó el camino menos complicado, y Eren lo recorrió sin poner en dudas las palabras del azabache. Tardaron menos de lo que pensaba, y en cuestión de minutos estaba estacionando frente a una elegante casa color azul, la parte delantera adornada con pequeños arbustos y flores.

- _Llegamos_.-Comentó Eren en voz alta sin levantarse de la moto, esperando obtener una última y pequeña charla al menos. Por algún motivo no quería despedirse de Levi. Lo había conocido ese mismo día, pero hubiese estado mintiendo si dijese que no había disfrutado la tarde.

 _-Gracias, Eren._

 _-Um, ¿me das tu celular? Ya sabes, para mantenerte informado de lo de las entradas. Ni bien la tenga te aviso._

Levi bajó y se desabrochó el casco para luego colocarlo en el asiento trasero.- _Seguro_.-Recitó su número cuando vio que el castaño tenía su celular preparado para marcar, y después de saludarlo con un incómodo ademán, se separó del chico.

Levi escondió una sonrisa al notar que Eren seguía ahí después de haber sido recibido por la madre de Erwin, su compañero de estudios _.-¿Cómo estás, cielo?_ -Saludó amablemente la mujer, recibiendo un sutil "bien" por parte del adolescente _.-Erwin dijo que vendrías, pero creí que llegarías más temprano. Espero que no hayas tenido un día complicado._

 _-Para nada, todo lo contrario._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** **¡Nota importantísima!** **La anécdota de la perra le pasó a mi perro, exactamente como la describí en el capítulo. Para las fiestas (suponemos, ya que empezó a vomitar justo después de navidad) se tragó un corcho (cosa que supimos un mes después, gracias a una ecografía que le hizo otro veterinario), y padecimos de todo pensando que se nos iba Attila, mi Cocker. Bajó diez kilos cuando él siempre rondó los quince (cambié la raza de perro y su peso, como verán), así que era cuestión de tiempo para que se nos vaya. Por suerte salió de esa, aunque sufrió como un condenado en el durante. Hoy en día está bien y no le afectó para nada lo que le pasó, pero pudo terminar muy mal. Así que, gente, si alguna vez llegase a pasarles algo similar, no duden en pedir varias opiniones y una orden urgente de ecografía, puede ahorrarles mucho sufrimiento de su mascota (sin mencionar los gastos grotescos e innecesarios de plata).**

 ***Canción "Call me", de Blondie, diosa de la vida, sin dudas.**

 ***Los "thrashers", hablando mal y pronto, vendrían a ser los "punks" del metal, ¡Y! los que escuchan el subgénero thrash.**

 ***Vic Rattlehead es la "mascota" de Megadeth (una banda de thrash -y mi favorita, cof, cof-).**

 ***"The Book Of Souls" es el (hasta ahora) nuevo álbum de Iron Maiden. Está bueno, aunque nada le gana a sus clásicos, según mi opinión. Hace unos días vinieron a mi país y fui, y fue TREMENDO recital. Bruce es un capo total y ALTO showman. Si alguna vez tienen la chance de verlos, no se la pierdan.**

 ***Tengo Instagram, es Ralaratrix, y estoy segura que pronto as in muy pronto me voy a hacer uno Ereri/Riren, porque Fujoshi antes que persona (?).**

 ***Reviews, follows y/o favoritos son apreciados :)**


	3. In the park

**In the park.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I just wanna cuss and fight (sólo quiero insultar y pelear)  
I goin' out tonight (voy a salir esta noche)  
Everything is out of sight (todo está fuera de vista)  
It's gonna be all right (va a estar bien)_

 _I am gonna hang out in the park (voy a pasear por el parque)  
Hang out after dark (pasear hasta después que oscurezca)  
I am gonna be with the gang tonight (voy a estar con la pandilla esta noche)_

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Hoy estuviste más callado de lo usual, ¿pasó algo?_

Levi miró a Erwin con ojos aburridos. Miró cómo su sweater negro perfectamente arreglado y sus tediosos pantalones beige de gabardina hacían juego con su estúpido -y también perfecto- corte de pelo al mejor estilo Steven Rogers.

Erwin pudo haber sido uno de los pocos estudiantes de Trost Schule que no lo encontraba intimidante ni cuestionaba su forma de ser, pero de ahí a que tuviesen mucho en común… bueno, había un abismo. Erwin era el estudiante perfecto, mientras que el azabache se salteaba materias para ir a fumar y escuchar música. Erwin estudiaba porque amaba aprender más en orden de saber cómo comportarse sistemáticamente; Levi mantenía sus notas al límite para no decepcionar a su madre, después de todo, Trost Schule era una escuela paga, y aunque Levi insistió en ir a una pública, Kuchel le dijo que no iba a mandarlo a un lugar en donde sabía que se rebelaría aun más.

Erwin nunca entendería qué le había pasado hoy, así que le propinó una respuesta reservada y libre de cuestionamientos.- _No_.

Entendiendo de indirectas bastante directas, el rubio no insistió. Hablaron de estrategias para el examen que correspondía a la materia. Levi podía ser un rebelde, pero era extremadamente inteligente, y si sus notas estaban siempre en el limbo, eso era porque la mitad de las estupideces que enseñaban ahí no le interesaban. Su lema desde pequeño siempre fue "aprendo en la escuela cómo _debería_ de comportarme, pero aprendo en la calle cómo _debo_ actuar". Decir que la vida para el azabache fue fácil sería una mentira, y ver a varios de sus seres queridos morir lo forzó a convertirse en el rebelde adolescente que era hoy. Levi tenía sus motivos. Oh, _vaya_ que los tenía.

 _-¿Quieres quedarte?_ -Preguntó Erwin después de guardar sus apuntes y el trabajo terminado. Ya era tarde y parecía que Kuchel no iba a regresar pronto del hospital.

 _-Está bien._

Preparando el colchón extra que su amigo siempre tenía debajo de su propia cama, Levi sacó su teléfono para avisarle a su madre que se quedaría en lo de Erwin, pero ni bien presionó "enviar", un número desconocido apareció en su pantalla advirtiéndole un mensaje nuevo.

 **"Pudiste terminar tu trabajo?"**

O dos.

 **"Soy Eren."**

 _-¿Levi?_

 _-Um, ¿sí?_

 _-Te pregunté si quieres comer ahora o más tarde._

 _-Ahora está bien._

Erwin ignoró la forma en que el azabache parecía haberse interesado de pronto en su teléfono, y fue a la cocina a preparar unos sándwiches y algo para beber. Levi estaba en dudas de qué responderle a Eren, ya que no creyó en primer lugar que el castaño fuese a tratar de conversar con él mundanamente. Si esperaba algún mensaje de su parte, era alguno en donde el chico le dijera que había o no conseguido entradas para el Titan Road, así que, confundido, decidió ir por un simple "pude", pero al no recibir contestación, y releyendo su simple mensaje, pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado frío, optando entonces por mandarle otro.

 **"Se me hizo tarde así que me voy a quedar. Tú sales hoy?"**

Era sábado a la noche, después de todo, y Eren parecía el chico popular que estaba rodeado de gente que quería salir con él, así que asumir que el castaño tendría una noche agitada no era algo difícil de imaginar para Levi. Pero claro, ahí estaba Eren, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

 **"No tengo con quién. Me voy a quedar jugando al dark souls o algo."**

Levi se sintió tentado a preguntar cómo era posible que no tuviese con quién salir, pero su propuesta sonaba mejor en su mente, así que fue por eso.

 **"Si quieres el otro sábado podemos salir juntos. Hay un bar al que voy con unos amigos, pasan metal y punk."**

Eren respondió inmediatamente con una afirmación, y Levi odió la sensación de constipación que sintió en el momento. Era constipación, seguro.

Erwin volvió a los minutos con cuatro grandes sándwiches de queso, jamón y tomate, y una Pepsi y un agua, conociendo los gustos de su amigo. Él se quedó con la soda y se dispusieron a comer mientras miraban videos en Youtube.

No fue un mal sábado, pero nada grandioso, tampoco, así que, algo cansado, Levi se fue a dormir ni bien dio el último bocado a su cena.

 _-Hey, reina. ¿Dormiste sola anoche?_

La Labrador observó a Levi desde su cama mientras bostezaba. Para cuando el azabache cerró la puerta con llave, esta estaba saltándole a sus piernas reclamándole cariño. Ya de por sí era amigable, pero con Levi tenía un amor totalmente incondicional, el cual este le devolvía con creces _.-Ya, Lily. Vamos, te daré de comer._

Era temprano, es que a pesar de ser domingo, Levi decidió salir a las siete de la mañana de lo de Erwin ya que _alguien_ tenía darle de comer a Lily. Kuchel le había avisado que debería quedarse en el hospital haciendo guardia, por lo que muchas opciones no le quedaban.

El adolescente decidió ir por lo seguro y preparar un almuerzo fácil pero digno para cuando su madre llegase. Advirtiendo que tenía algunas verduras y arroz, fue a por eso, haciendo un salteado agridulce que sabía de antemano su madre agradecería enormemente.

Kuchel llegó al mediodía, y aunque Levi había terminado hacía bastante, la comida conservó su temperatura. Almorzaron disfrutando la silenciosa compañía del otro. Levi conocía la rutina de su madre, y si la falta de conversación por parte de ella no le decía nada, entonces las bolsas debajo de sus ojos sí lo hacían. Estaba cansada, así que ni bien terminó su plato, se apresuró para lavarlo antes de que ella lo hiciese.

 _-Ve a dormir, ¿quieres? Puedo encargarme de esto, mamá._

Kuchel miró a su hijo con algo de pena. Vaya si deseaba que otra fuese la situación, pero su trabajo no era algo a lo que podía renunciar, y sabía también que Levi se culpaba por ello, cosa que ella como madre odiaba.

 _-Gracias, cielo. Esta noche podemos ver una película si quieres, antes de que me vaya._

Levi tan sólo asintió. Odiaba cuando, no habiendo tenido suficiente descanso, aun así su madre debía ir a los turnos nocturnos de guardia. Odiaba también haber sido rebotado de todas las entrevistas laborales a las que asistió, y sabía que, por su madre, al menos, debía cambiar su actitud. Un poco, aunque sea.

Suspiró tras terminar de lavar los trastes, se secó las manos y luego ató un collar con una correa al cuello de Lily. Si había algo por lo que estaba agradecido, era que el edificio aceptase mascotas. Salió siendo arrastrado por la Labrador, largando una o dos sonrisas al verla tan energética.

Era costumbre pasearla un par de veces por día, y Lily lo amaba por ello, moviendo su cola y ladrando fuertemente demostrándole gratitud. Levi hacía todo por esa perra, ya que era una de las pocas compañías en la que confiaba ciegamente.

Habiendo llegado a un gran baldío el cual se les había hecho costumbre, liberó a Lily de su correa, permitiéndole que jugase a perseguir hojas secas y palomas socarronas que la provocaban haciéndole creer que se dejarían agarrar. Era entretenido verla divertirse. Lily se sentía libre en esos momentos, y Levi podía verlo en sus ojos cafés.

Sacó un papelillo de su bolsillo, y una pequeña bolsa con algo de hierba que Erwin tan amablemente le había conseguido a un muy buen precio. Armó un fino cigarrillo que decidió fumaría por completo relajándose en un columpio algo oxidado y maltratado. Dio su primera pitada, y justo cuando creyó que por fin podría tener paz, su celular sonó.

 **"Hey Leviii, quieres venir a casa esta noche? Farlan se tomó una semana libre y planeamos ir al mar, te prendes?"**

Sí, ¿quién no se prendería?, pero las responsabilidades lo perseguirían hasta morderle el trasero, y no sólo eso, sino la culpa por abandonar a su madre y a Lily. No. _No podía._

 **"Lo siento Kat, otra vez será"**

Sin molestarse a esperar por una respuesta que sabía se trataría de alguna chiquilinada, guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de jean, ignorando la notificación que llegó segundos después con el nombre de "Kat".

Los minutos pasaron hasta que de pronto empezó a oscurecer. Mirando la hora en su celular, bastante más relajado gracias a la marihuana, notó que tenía dos mensajes más. Uno era de su madre, en donde le decía que había preparado pan casero, que si se apuraba a volver lo encontraría caliente. No hacía falta que se lo repitiese para ponerse ya en marcha. El otro mensaje era de Eren, en el que le decía que ya había conseguido las entradas. Levi tenía un presentimiento raro acerca de eso, pero no se quejó, respondiéndole con un "genial".

 _-Lily, ven. Hora de ir a casa._

Kuchel no disimuló su mala cara al oler a su hijo, y Levi no disimuló lo obvio. Su madre estaba al tanto de que fumaba hierba, y si bien odiaba tal cosa, en parte, _en parte_ , entendía los motivos que tenía su hijo para hacerlo.

Preparó dos platos con queso, miel, y pan rebanado, el aroma inundando gratamente las fosas nasales del azabache. Acomodándose ambos en el sillón del living, se dispusieron a ver alguna película hasta que la mujer tuviera que irse.

 _-¿Vas a irte con el auto?-_ Preguntó el chico, de antemano molesto. Eran pasadas las diez, y detestaba exponer a su madre así, pero cuando vio una diminuta sonrisa crecer en su rostro, encorvó una ceja.

 _-Grisha pasa a buscarme. Hoy tenemos el mismo horario y le queda de paso._

No le quedaba de paso, no desde su mansión, al menos, pero eso no importaba. Levi asintió notablemente relajado, ganándose un incómodo abrazo de su madre.- _Pórtate bien, ¿sí?_

Con un cabeceo algo etéreo por respuesta, la mujer bajó al recibir un llamado a su celular en el que Grisha le decía que estaba a dos cuadras. Durante el resto de la noche Levi trató de distraerse con el televisor, pero fue en vano, y se fue a dormir sabiendo que temprano debería levantarse para ir a la escuela.

La semana pasó afortunadamente rápido, Eren le había mandado algunos mensajes más en donde le contaba cómo sería el viaje, y Levi al leer que irían en la moto del castaño junto a algunos amigos suyos de carretera creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para dejar de pensar tanto.

Cayó el viernes y con él otro mensaje de su nuevo… ¿amigo? Algo en el chico le decía que podía confiar en él, que estaba seguro al entregarse, pero eso no quería decir que iba a hacer eso. La vida le había enseñado a no quedarse dormido y no esperar nada de nadie. Nada gratis, eso es. En el mensaje Eren le preguntaba si era un buen día para salir al bar que Levi mismo le había mencionado hacía una semana antes. Levi recordó que Kat y Farlan seguían de viaje, pero eso no quería decir que no podía salir con Eren solo. No había nada de malo en eso, así ue accedió.

 **"Seguro. Podemos encontrarnos a la medianoche en la calle que lleva al shopping del centro. De ahí son unas cinco cuadras contramano."**

Eren le respondió enseguida.

 **"Nada de eso, te paso a buscar y vamos juntos. Pásame tu dirección."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN. Ah, no, mentira. O sea, sí fin del capítulo, pero no otro "fin".**

 **Es re corto este capítulo, por cierto, pero bueno. En el que sigue Eren y Levi van al bar y cosas van a pasar (if you know what I mean), y va a ser medio largo y no quería terminar escribiendo veinte páginas de corrido porque confieso que me marea y me deja medio idiota.**

 **Gracias por los reviews n_n, me alegro que la historia les esté pareciendo interesante. Prometo que va a tener una trama heavy e intensa (sin mencionar que va a tener bastante angst y va a estar buena), pero va a tardar en llegar. Primero quiero desarrollar bien la relación de Eren x Levi, y para eso nos va a llevar unos pares de capítulos en donde va a haber alcohol, celos, música y sexo porque por qué no. Y después de eso se va a venir la verdadera historia.**

 **¡Más personajes en el próximo capítulo! Va a aparecer alguien que si bien tiene cero mención en AOT, me encanta (físicamente, duh), y dicho personaje va a ser quien genere muuuuchos celos en alguno de estos dos, muejeje (aunque los dos se van a celar, pero mejor la corto acá y los hago esperar).**

 **Reviews, follows y favoritos son siempre apreciados :)**


End file.
